Non-contact point-to-point data transmission is enabled within about ten centimeters between electronic devices through Near Field Communication (NFC) utilizing electric field. Due to its low transmission power, near communication distance, and comparatively high security, the NFC is widely applied in the industry of logistics, payment, finance and warehouse management, etc. As the rise of wireless internet and common usage of smart-phone, the usage of functions of mobile payment, material sharing and the like becomes more and more widely.
However, as a detectable signal of near field communication is comparatively weak and easily suffers from electromagnetic interference in a communication environment, communication quality cannot be ensured. For example, in an application situation of touch screen, when the communication between two devices is not established, because the communication signal between the two touch screens is very weak; meanwhile, the capacitive screens are generally very close to an LCD, the driving signal of the LCD would disturb the communication signal between the capacitive screens, and in a case that the display screen is switched on, the communication is substantially unable if the interference is received.